Choosing Death
by PrincessOfIllFate
Summary: Have you ever been faced with an impossible choice? One that could seriously alter your life and the lives of those around you? What if you had to choose or you and two others would die, but if you did choose one would die anyway?
1. Prologue

Choosing Death   
  
Prologue   
  
"Avada Kedavra!"   
  
Three voices shouted at once, causing Ginny to flinch and pinch her eyelids together on reflex. She could hear Draco and Harry both yell her name as if they were going to be able to protect her by doing so, when in reality they were all three about to be murdered.. Ginny opened her eyes as she felt two hands grab hold of her own and realized that everything around her had frozen except herself. She stared at the jet of bright green light that had stopped three centimetres from her face and breathed a sigh of relief. Looking to her right and then to her left, she felt her heart flutter as she realized that neither she nor her boys had been harmed in any way as of yet. After the realization of that struck her, she began to wonder why everything around her but herself was frozen. Hearing the crackling of fallen leaves around her, she looked around cautiously.   
  
"Hello?" she called out to the area that she heard the sounds from, wondering if something else around her had escaped being frozen as well. "Who are you?" she called out curiously.   
  
"The spell is mine. I've frozen everything. I am here to collect your decision on which boy it shall be," The bone-chilling voice of what sounded like a female penetrated through to her, sending automatic chills down her spine. She whipped her head around in every direction she could face, though it was of little use being that she was tied to a tree.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked as she gave an extra squeeze to both Harry's and Draco's hands for support.  
  
"You knew it would come down to this. The choice, did you not?" the voice, barely audible, spoke again.  
  
"Yes, I knew that I'd have to make a choice, but I didn't know it'd be at a time as drastic as this! We're going to die now anyway," she muttered, a new feeling of bitterness and anger taking over her. "Choosing would just be too hard,"   
  
"Well toughen up because it's about to get harder. Once you choose you will survive. JUST the two of you, but the boy you don't choose will die. You have one minute before my magic breaks and you all end up dying." Ginny's eyes moved away from the direction the voice was coming from and focused on the two boys. On her right was Harry, caring and friendly, tied to a tree, his goofy smile seemingly ripped from his face, and his eyes almost devoid of all color. What would he be thinking, now? Probably awaiting his death heroically with images of Ginny flooding through his mind. And on her left was Draco, passionate and carefree. He'd most likely be wondering bitterly if Ginny felt for him the way he felt for her. He would no doubt welcome death if she had rejected him.  
  
"Do you have your choice?" came the voice again, though impatient. Ginny's eyes shot to Harry's face, and then, feeling guilty, to Draco's.   
  
"Yes, I've made my choice." 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. this is all JKR's Genius...yadda yadda...  
  
Authors Note: here we have the first chapter! *whoots of happiness* I don't think this story is going to be very long anyway, but I mean I still wanted chapters because I'm insane like that....hope you like....  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"Draco Malfoy! You give me my books back and you give them back right now!" Ginny yelled indignantly, standing on her tiptoes in hopes of snatching her school books out of Draco's hands.  
  
  
  
"New books, little Weasel? Your family was actually able to afford new books? Did your father win another contest?" he mocked lazily, his movements fluid and his face contorted into a bored expression to keep his amusement hidden.  
  
  
  
"I'd think that being a sixth year would have given you a chance to grow up, Malfoy," Harry said casually as he approached the two. Draco gave Ginny back her books, though reluctantly. Happily, she moved over to Harry and glared, distastefully, at Draco.  
  
  
  
"What can I say? I derive sadistic pleasure from watching others squirm," he replied, his eyes locking intently with Ginny's. Determined to contradict him, she glared right back, not allowing herself to move under his scrutiny.  
  
  
  
"Yea, well you can go get your pleasure elsewhere, Malfoy, because I'm not your tow!" she added confidently, though she stood slightly behind Harry for discrete protection.  
  
  
  
"Oh, but you are now. You Bat-Bogeyed me last year, yo udo remember? He started, inching closer towards her with a sneer placed delicately on his face, "You don't expect me to just let that go, do you? Because I'm not going to sleep until I feel I've gotten proper revenge," his hand had reached up to touch her face by then, only Harry slapped it away quickly and stood, protectively, in front of her. "My, aren't we testy? Be seeing you, Virginia," the sound of her proper name rolling effortlessly off of his tongue had affected Ginny more than he would ever know as she watched him walk away with blind curiosity hidden in her gaze.  
  
  
  
"Don't let him get to you, Gin. He's a jerk," Harry comforted, placing a hand on Ginny's shoulder soothingly. Ginny smiled absently.  
  
  
  
"I wouldn't say jerk; he's more of a pain. A pain that's not going to go away any time soon," she sighed as she began walking away from the scene with Harry happily, not noticing the fact that she had dropped her journal on the ground as she walked, or the fact that Draco Malfoy would be the one to intercept it.  
  
  
  
"How quaint. A journal," he muttered, not hesitating to flip it open. "What the hell?" he asked as he staggered through all of the pages, for inscribed over and over across every page were the initials T.M.R. As realization overtook him, an idea sprung up in his head. Smirking, he walked away, journal in hand.  
  
  
  
Gryffindor Robes molded into little specs against a grey sky as Ginny watched the players practice for the sake of giving Harry some much-needed encouragement. Her eyes skid to a halt as she recognized Draco Malfoy heading in her direction.  
  
  
  
"What choice o torture is it for today? Taunting? A game of Keep-Away? Ritualistic abuse?" she called to him helpfully, not liking the look that was on his face.  
  
  
  
"I was thinking more along the lines of old fashioned blackmail," he smirked, his eyes filled with cruelty, and yet there wasn't a sight of blatant hatred harbored in them anywhere.  
  
  
  
"You? Blackmail me? You've got nothing on me. I am, after all, the youngest Weasley!" Ginny muttered, feeling a bit self-centered, wondering what Draco could have dug up on her that nobody else could possibly know about.  
  
  
  
"Look familiar?" Draco uttered as he lifted up the journal he had found to show her. She watched the fiendish grin perpetuate from his face and realized that he understood what it meant.  
  
  
  
"You wouldn't . . . I mean you couldn't possibly . . . Nobody would believe you!" Ginny promised angrily, her eyes fixed intently on the journal.   
  
  
  
"Who needs the benefit of the doubt when you have outright evidence?" he informed her, flipping open to show her just one of the many pages of inscriptions he had in his possession.  
  
  
  
"You filthy, conniving bastard," she spat out vehemently, wanting with all the world to try and snatch it out of his hands, but knowing by doing so that she'd attract attention their way.  
  
  
  
"Yea, well, I try," he accepted sarcastically as if it was something to be proud of. "But that still doesn't help the fact that you, my dear, have some serious explaining to do," he added, loving the fact that he had power over her.  
  
  
  
"I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you, Malfoy," she retorted, crossing her arms in front of her chest furiously and throwing herself down across one of the benches dramatically.  
  
  
  
"Oh? But I think you do, or do you not realize that your biggest secret is currently lying in my hands?" he mentioned to her, hinting towards her journal. Erratically, she bit her lip and looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone around.  
  
  
  
"I really hate you for this, you know?" she added, just to make sure he understood that before she began to spill her deepest secrets to him.  
  
  
  
"I completely understand that, and forgive me if I don't care," he added acrimoniously, winning himself yet another glare from her.  
  
  
  
"Do you remember your second year here at Hogwarts? My first?" she asked, waiting for him to nod. When he realized that she wasn't going to continue until she was sure that he was paying actual attention, he did as was expected and nodded, "That was the year that the Chamber of Secrets was opened...by me," she finished perilously, waiting for some sort of startled response. When it didn't come, she stared at him as if he were sick.  
  
  
  
"Forgive me, Virginia, if I don't die of shock, but you are forgetting one thing. It was my father who gave you the journal, I was there when it happened. I knew that you were under Riddle's spell, or whatever it was," Draco added, apparently unmoved by the forced confession.  
  
  
  
"No, you don't understand. I wasn't exactly under a spell...I was...I was...Oh hell, I was in love," she blurted out finally, waiting for the scrutiny to ensue.  
  
  
  
"In LOVE? With RIDDLE?" he practically shouted, earning more death glares from Ginny, who was glancing about nervously, looking for anyone who might have overheard.  
  
  
  
"Will you keep your voice down?!" she demanded angrily once she was sure nobody had heard, "Anyway, yes. I was in love with Riddle and was too young to realize that what I was doing was wrong and that I was hurting a lot of people," she preached as if she had been rehearsed in what to say.  
  
  
  
"You WERE in love with Riddle? Then why do you have this journal with a certain someone's initials in it? Over and over and over again? This isn't exactly five years old, you know?" Draco proclaimed curiously.  
  
  
  
"That would be something that is none of your business. Now, I advice you give that back to me or we might found out just how pure the blood of a Malfoy really is," she threatened forcefully.  
  
  
  
"My, my, the little Weasley has a temper problem, doesn't she? If I were to give this back, I wouldn't be able to torture you anymore, and torturing you is just so . . . fun, but you know, if you really want blood to spill, I could arrange that, only it wouldn't be my blood we'd have the joy of watching spill," he answered as he grabbed onto her upper arm, is fingernails digging far enough into her skin to leave a bruise. She didn't flinch.  
  
  
  
"Until next time, Virginia," he added before stalking off. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. this is all JKR's Genius...yadda yadda...  
  
A/N: WHOO HOO Chapter 2! I LOVE this chapter...though you guys probably don't. I'm writing this really for my own pleasure anyway.....but i DO hope that others enjoy it! Anyway, here you have it!  
  
Oh and the Proper Description is: Have you ever been faced with an impossible choice? One that could seriously alter your life and the lives of those around you? A choice that, once made, you might regret forever? What if you had to choose or you and two others would die, but if you did choose one of them would die anyway? What if you were Virginia Weasley, choosing between the boy you've loved, and the boy you've come to trust more than anyone in your entire life? Who will she choose? Not your Average H/G & D/G story, with hints of T/G lingering in it.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Her head was filled with dread as images of Draco Malfoy spilling her secret out to the world played through her mind. The only thing that kept her calm was squeezing the place where Malfoy had left his bruises on her. It was one thing to have your enemy know about your life long love, but it was another to have him blackmailing you with a secret that, were anyone to find out, would definitely have you carted off to St. Mungo's! Trying to calm down, she took a seat inside of the Gryffindor Common Room and picked up one of the scattered books that lay there.  
  
  
  
"'Lo Gin," greeted Harry happily as he came down the steps of the boy's dorms and made his way over towards the couch that Ginny sat on. Smiling, she moved to make room for him.  
  
  
  
"Oh, hullo Harry. How've you been?" she asked casually, trying to make some sort of small talk.  
  
  
  
"Great! Quidditch practice is going better than expected, even though we don't have you on the team. I saw you there rooting me on...with Malfoy. Is he still giving you a hard time?" he asked, hints of over protectiveness flooding his voice.  
  
  
  
"Oh give it a break, Harry! You're not my brother, and I already have Ron to make sure nobody talks to me. And Malfoy? He wouldn't know how to give me a hard time if I sent him a hardback copy of "All the Things That Personally Annoy Ginny Weasley..Chapter one, Draco Malfoy". Honestly, he's that thick," she teased, though she still went a bit rigid at the mention of him.  
  
  
  
"You know I can't help it. You're like a sister to me, Gin," Harry confided in her as if she didn't already know. Inwardly, she spited him for telling her so often, for it completely disgusted her when she thought about him in a certain way, but she smiled appreciatively and socked him on the arm like she would if Ron was trying to help her, though not as violently.  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm going to head up to bed. You have a good night, Harry! And don't stay up too late, you'll need your rest for practice tomorrow! I'll be sure to be there, watching!" she added helpfully, giving him a hug goodnight. She winced inwardly as he squeezed her upper arm, the spot where Draco had bruised her, a bit too tight, but did her best to not let it be known.  
  
  
  
Entering her room, she did her best to keep from waking any of her dormmates up as she quietly made her way over to her bed. Seeing a letter on her bed, she frowned.  
  
Dearest Virginia,  
  
Meet me in the library.   
  
Or else.  
  
T.M.R.  
  
Finding it odd, and feeling a bit hopeful, she looked outside to make sure that the sun hadn't completely receded out of sight and made her way back down into the Common Room and out into the hall, running off towards the library.   
  
"Tom?" she whispered loudly, trying not to upset Madame Pince. "Tom are you here?" she called, making her way back towards the Restricted Section.  
  
"Calling out his name, and yet you were manipulated into loving him, eh Virginia?" that cold, cruel voice that sent shivers up and down her voice greeted her with from behind her. Looking around to see if anyone else was in their with them, she pushed him into one of the empty sections for more privacy.  
  
"What the hell are you trying to pull, Malfoy?" she asked, squinting at him as if he was nothing more than a mere bug to be squashed beneath her feet, much as he used to stare at her, however now his eyes were full of sheer amusement.  
  
"Me? Trying to pull something? You must be off your rocker, Virginia. I'd never do anything to manipulate you...I was merely stretching the truth in order to get you here faster is all," he informed her, feigning grief at the fact that she would accuse him of such a thing in such a way that it even caused her to feel some shame at how she had accused him.  
  
"Well? Why did you 'summon' me here, just to mock me?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her as a defensive tactic.  
  
"No. I wanted you to tell me more about the Chamber of Secrets and your run-ins with Tom Riddle. It's all very fascinating to me," he mentioned eagerly, causing her to be surprised.  
  
"You mean your father never told you what went on?" Ginny asked curiously, unsure if he was being truthful or not, but wanting desperately to be able to finally tell someone of her most passionate experiences.  
  
"I don't think that even my father knew exactly what went on in there, Virginia. Only you and Tom really knew, my father was merely a pawn in Riddle's game," he muttered once more, a bit spitefully.   
  
"Well, how do I know that you aren't simply going to tell everyone exactly as I have told you and force upon me even more ridicule about the event than I have already?" she asked him curiously, finally letting her fear take hold of her.  
  
"Well, you'll just have to trust me, Virginia," there it was again. Her proper name. It sent shivers down her spine as she said it, and at the same time it made her angry. Only one person, not even her parents, really had called her Virginia on a regular basis, that person being Tom.  
  
"You have to understand that what I'm about to tell you has never been uttered to a single other person in the entire world, so, if by some odd chance somebody does find out, I'll have you bleeding to death while I watch, laughing," she warned casually, as if it was the most appropriate thing to use to threaten someone with. When he didn't say anything in return, she took that as an understanding and continued.   
  
"I was eleven years old. Growing up in a family with six kids, not including myself, had lead to having a very lonely and boring life. Nothing ever happened to me, and nothing I really owned was all that new, for I had six older brothers of whom I could easily fit into their old clothes. It was hard, but then, one day, I received a diary out of no where. A special diary. One that spoke back when I wrote in it. He listened to my every thought, my every emotion, my every little pet peeve, and always had something to say back that could cheer me up. So one day, when he said he needed to tell me something, I listened. And he told me about his conquests. By then I was hypnotized. Captivated. In love. I would have given him my soul if I thought it would help him...in fact I had planned on it, but he wouldn't let me. He said he had something else planned that he'd need me later for, so instead we contrived a plan in which we'd fool everyone into believing that I was taken into the Chamber against my will and he was going to kill me, knowing that someone would come to rescue me, which is exactly what happened. Unbeknownst to him, Harry's soul was being sucked out once he entered that room to save me. Something, however, went terribly awry and Harry, by chance of course, ended up beating Tom and rescuing me. Since then I have forever been given 'memory damage' and am supposed to take a potion once a week to help with the 'trauma' of my experience." she laughed as she finished her tale for him. He stared at her in shock.  
  
"That's true? That's the what happened? Tom just lost? Harry won? You've got to be kidding me!" Draco snorted, not believing that the information told to him was in the least bit true.  
  
"Of COURSE Harry didn't win. Tom promised me he'd be back, somehow, someday, when Harry killed him that time in the Chamber. He wouldn't lie to me," Ginny bit out defensively.   
  
"That's a very interesting story, Virginia. I'm glad you trusted me enough to actually share it with me," he muttered, though he seemed to be having a hard time with spitting the words out.  
  
"You know what? I'm kind of glad I did too, at least Iam finally able to tell someone the deepest secrets that I can't even write down in a journal anymore," she muttered disdainfully, hating the fact that she had been forced to keep her emotions all bottled up. "Well I'd better head back to Gryffindor Common Room. It was nice talking to you, Malfoy," she added thankfully.  
  
"Likewise, Virginia," he stated, glancing at her knowingly as she walked away.  
  
It was the end of Ginny's fifth year as she boarded the Hogwarts' Express to head home. Gryffindor had won both the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup for the fourth consecutive year in a row, and, as usual, Malfoy had been in an uproar about this. He had complained about Gryffindor's being cheaters to Ginny all day in the library on their last day of school. They often met there to talk, to tell each other the things they could tell no others, or just to argue. That was something that always went on between them. The arguing, the teasing. It was as if they despised each other and yet were being forced to have some sort of friendly relationship with the others, though nobody would ever be able to find out about it or it'd be the end of them. As she took a seat in her usual compartment, she smiled as Harry, Ron, and Hermione joined her.  
  
"Hullo Harry! Where've you been?" Ginny asked curiously as he took a seat next to her, trying to ignore Hermione and Ron's new 'lovey' behavior.  
  
"I've been in the library, trying to clear my thoughts," he added, his voice sounding disgusted as he watched his two best friends flirt relentlessly. Ginny reached up and tugged on a piece of his rather untidy black hair, trying to get it to fall into place.  
  
"The library is good for that sort of thing," Ginny muttered remotely as she moved her other hand up to tidy his hair, causing him to laugh. The smile fell off of his face, however, when Draco entered the compartment. Ginny's hands fell immediately to her lap guiltily.  
  
"Oh look, it's Pathetic Potter, Ghastly Granger, and the two Wretched Weasley's all alone in one compartment. Must be a tight fit?" he asked, trying to come up with an actual insult, his eyes piercing through Ginny's, who glared at him with such blind fury that, had there been any more hatred in her glare he would have turned to stone. Harry, obviously, noticed the spite between the two, and spoke up to defend her.  
  
"Malfoy, why don't you leave Ginny alone? She's just a little girl!" Harry defended, thinking that he would be thanked by Ginny for his helpful nature. She, however, didn't think it to be helpful at all.  
  
"Little girl? Little GIRL? UGH!" was all that she could manage to spit out before she stood up from her seat and exited the compartment. Draco seemed to have been the only one to follow her out, for she felt his icily cold flesh grab onto her skin and, with one swift move, throw her up against the wall and lean in close to her.  
  
"What are you doing in there, your hands all over Potter? I thought he was the enemy of your love? Wouldn't you hate him?" Draco bombarded her with the questions furiously, completely aware that his fingers had dug so far into her skin that it had drawn blood.  
  
"Tom is GONE, Draco! I know that know! Harry, well Harry is the closest I have gotten to Tom in a long time. They have a lot in common...except that they are on opposing sides in a war is all. Now, if you'll excuse me," she muttered back, just as furious. Pushing away from him, she walked away from him, heading right back into the compartment room to be with Harry. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. this is all JKR's Genius...yadda yadda...  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long, and I mean LONG, wait for this chapter guys, but it's all because of the fact that my internet modem broke and it took me almost a MONTH to figure out what the hell was wrong with it, scuse' my french....anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's the one that actually opens up a sort of plot line as you can imagine...

Description: Have you ever been faced with an impossible choice? One that could seriously alter your life and the lives of those around you? A choice that, once made, you might regret forever? What if you had to choose or you and two others would die, but if you did choose one of them would die anyway? What if you were Virginia Weasley, choosing between the boy you've loved, and the boy you've come to trust more than anyone in your entire life? Who will she choose? Not your Average H/G & D/G story, with hints of T/G lingering in it.

1. 

  
  
  


Chapter 3

  


"Miss Weasley! Perhaps you'd like to receive a detention for sleeping during my lecture?" Snape drawled lazily as he snapped his wand down on her desk to wake her. Shifting uncomfortably, she looked up and groaned inwardly.

  


"No, professor, I wouldn't _like_ to receive a detention," she replied, trying her best not to contribute her own cocky attitude to her newfound situation.

  


"Ten points from Gryffindor, and a detention for Miss Weasley as well. Not a good way to begin the new school year, I must warn you," he added icily. Squeezing her cheeks in her hands, she made a monkey-like face to Snape's back as she stared down at the blank sheet of parchment that should have been filled with notes. Bored, she began to draw on the paper. Little circles here, flying snitches there. She drew the first things that fluttered into her mind. Being a sixth year wouldn't be what it was cracked up to be she began to notice through her first few days of classes. Homework piled up quickly, and she was coming to realize that if you didn't do it all at a steady pace you would be sure to break your neck and die trying.

  


"Class dismissed," Professor Snape drawled lazily as he dismissed the students a bit early. Looking down at the parchment to see her finished result, she frowned. On the paper she had sketched two boys smack dab in the center, facing off towards each other. She knew instantly that those two would be Draco and Harry, but what had shocked her was what she had drawn over the two of them, being a dark cloud with a delicate outline of a face swimming in it. "Well, Miss Weasley? What are you waiting for, another detention? Leave my classroom at once!" ordered Snape, shocking Ginny into compliance. 

  


"Gin! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere! How was class?" she heard Harry's voice greet as she turned around the corner of one of Hogwarts' many corridors. Shifting uncomfortably, she crumpled up the artwork she had drawn and tossed it to the ground casually behind her.

  


"It, in a word, blew. I got detention for falling asleep! Can _I_ help it if I find Snape utterly boring?" Ginny muttered angrily as she threw her hands up in the air, causing Harry to laugh and throw his arms around her happily.

  


"Ginny, Snape is Snape. You've had him as a teacher for six years, and you've put up with him for just as long. What's gotten into you?" he asked her as he released her from his strong but at the same time meager grip.

  


"I've grown up a lot this summer is all, I guess," she added hopefully as she began to continue on down the corridor, Harry trailing along behind her.

  


"Yes, I guess you have!" he muttered, sending her into complete shock. Harry Potter? Telling her that she had _grown up_? That couldn't have been true. She put her hand up to her mouth and began to bite her fingernails on reflex.

  


"So, do you have Quidditch practice anytime soon?" Ginny asked, trying to switch the topic to something more appropriate in her eyes. He frowned.

  


"No. Not for another week. You want to go to the library and talk for a while or something?" he offered hopefully, waiting to see her reaction. Inside she frowned, she hadn't been to the library since last year with a certain Slytherin boy of whom she hadn't spoken to since that day, but on the other hand here was the boy she had been smitten with for the longest time, asking _her_ to go to the library with him, whatever that meant. Smiling, she concurred. The library seemed so foreign when she went to visit it with Harry, perhaps because the two of them stayed up close and away from most of the darker, more advance books.It wasn't gloomy, but more cheery.

  


"So..." she asked curiously, trying to create some small talk as she opened up a book that didn't seem in the least bit interesting.

  


"The Library...A _great_ place to speak about things you don't want others to overhear, eh Potter? Weasley?" came the cold, cruel voice of Draco Malfoy as he sauntered into the isle the two thought they had cleverly hidden themselves in.

  


"Malfoy! What the hell are you doing here?" Ginny added quickly, trying to make sure that she hadn't sounded excited by finally running into him. 

  


"I could ask the two of you the same. What's wrong, Potter? Upset that your confession of love isn't going as planned?" he asked bitterly, bringing about a crimson blush to Harry's cheeks.

  


"What are you talking about?" Ginny scoffed angrily, wondering what it was Draco knew that Ginny didn't. He didn't even give a glance in her direction.

  


"Why don't you ask Potter, Virginia?" he added coldly, trying not to give off any sign of emotion.

  


"What is he talking about, Harry?" Ginny asked him carefully; not sure if she really wanted to hear the answer.

  


"What he's talking about is this," was all that Harry uttered as he moved to place his hands on Ginny's shoulders, only as soon as he went in to kiss her, Draco gave a strong shove from behind him and pulled his wand out on Harry.

  


"BOYS! What is going _on_ here?" came Madame Pince's stern voice. Ginny put a thumb to her mouth and stared from Harry to Draco.

  


"Harry...Draco...Draco attacked Harry, Madame Pince," Ginny finally spit out, not daring to make eye contact with either boy.

  


"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I guess that lands you in detention. I'll inform Professor Snape. Get going, you three, I don't need any more distractions in the library right now," she added as she ushered them out of the room.

  


"This isn't the end of this, Potter," Draco sneered as he sulked on down the hall.

  


"What was that about?" Ginny asked Harry as soon as Draco disappeared down the corridor, her fingers rubbing at her upper arm compulsively. 

  


"No idea. He's barmy, that one is," Harry shook his head as he tried to make sense of what he just experienced.

  


"No he isn't, Harry...he just...he's just different, okay?" Ginny muttered defensively on reflex.

  


"Defending a Malfoy, now, are you Gin?" Harry asked curiously, raising his left eyebrow at her. She frowned and bit her lower lip.

  


"No, I wasn't defending him, I was merely defending all of the nutters out there that you just insulted by calling Malfoy one of them," she laughed guiltily, hoping that it'd bring that innocent smile of his to his lips. When it arrived she breathed a sigh of relief and began to lead them down yet another corridor.

  


"So...Gin," Harry started, his voice becoming more serious yet. 

  


"Yes, Harry?" she asked, frowning as she waited for him to reply. He reached a hand up and scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably.

  


"Well, er, the next Hogsmeade trip is coming up and, uh, I was wondering if you'd like to, you know, go with me?" he asked curiously, his voice filled with excitement and dread.

  


"Oh, Harry! Of _course_ I would!" Ginny said, wondering why she wasn't as happy as she thought she would be. Harry's face broke out with glee and he moved in to kiss her. She must have accidentally shifted or something, though, because his lips missed and hit her cheek instead. "Well, Harry, um, I guess I'll see you then, if not sooner!" she muttered, feigning a state of complete bliss as she skipped off down the hall, Harry watching after her. He turned to walk away, bumping into Malfoy inevitably. Without uttering a word, he continued off, not worrying about the angry sneer that looked as if it had been painted delicately across Malfoy's face.

  
  
  
  


"That girl...the _nerve_ of her. I mean, who does she think she is? And him, what the hell did he think he was doing asking her that?" Draco muttered angrily to Crabbe and Goyle, completely aware that they had no idea what he was speaking about.

  


"Uh, maybe he wanted her to do some homework for him?" Goyle offered stupidly.

  


"Goyle, if I wanted your advise I'd ask for it, but I don't, so shut your bloody trap while I'm speaking," he ordered angrily as he rubbed his temples in order to calm himself down.

  


"Well...what if you write and tell your dad what the boy has done?" Crabbe offered this time, thinking that what Draco had just told Goyle didn't apply to him.

  


"That might just be the stupidest thi– wait a minute," Draco looked up as a realization overtook him, "Tell my father what he has done. Sure. I mean, not what he just did with her, obviously, but that doesn't mean I can't find out and relay some of dear old Potter's dirty little secrets about the war against You-Know-Who. Good job, Crabbe," he muttered menacingly, stepping up from the chair he sat in and moving towards his own room.

  


"Why does Potter have anything to do with this?" Crabbe asked curiously, Goyle shrugged his shoulders.

  


"Who knows with Malfoy. I swear he's a nutter," Goyle informed Crabbe knowingly as the two left the Common Room.

  
  


_Father,_

_I have some good news for you._

_I have decided to do a bit of _

_spying for you on a certain boy._

_You know who I'm talking about._

_I figured you and your 'boss'_

_could use a little help in _

_destroying the stupid prat_

_and all the loved ones he has._

_All I'll need are the _

_instructions for making a _

_certain type of diary..._

  
  


_ D. M._


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. this is all JKR's Genius...yadda yadda...*grumbles about taking over HarryPotterdom one day*  
  
A/N: And the plot thickens.....hehehehe! WHOOOOO Chapter four is done, my many fans....or should I say lack of? I'm really glad that I do have a few people who seem to be enjoying my fic, though, so this one's for you, guys!! I just love this chapter, we get to see more of Ginny's ferocious temper. Read on and enjoy, all of you!!!!!!!

Description: Have you ever been faced with an impossible choice? One that could seriously alter your life and the lives of those around you? A choice that, once made, you might regret forever? What if you had to choose or you and two others would die, but if you did choose one of them would die anyway? What if you were Virginia Weasley, choosing between the boy you've loved, and the boy you've come to trust more than anyone in your entire life? Who will she choose? Not your Average H/G & D/G story, with hints of T/G lingering in it.

  
  
  


Chapter 4

  


"Your detention is to be served tonight in Professor Snape's dungeon, Ms. Weasley. I advise that you do your best to stay out of such predicaments for the rest of the year," Professor McGonagall informed Ginny during Transfiguration. Sighing, she closed her books and looked at her wristwatch which signaled that the day was almost up. 

"So, Gin, you gonna go with me to watch Harry practicing today?" Colin Creevey asked her after Professor McGonagall disappeared from their area. Ginny frowned.

"Unfortunately not. I won myself a contest! The prize? Detention with Snape," Ginny muttered sarcastically, knowing that Colin would understand what she meant.

"Sucks to that, Ginny! You're crazy, getting yourself a detention so early in the year!" Colin informed her readily, not wanting to believe the attitude his longtime best friend had begun to take on.

"Yea, yea. That's what everyone tells me, but it's fine. I was tired. I fell asleep in potions. I deserve a detention," she rehearsed boredly.

"Nobody _deserves_ detention, are you dense? Maybe you should go to the Hospital Wing and get checked for signs of health issues," he teased, clearly referring to her mental state.

"Funny, but I'm as mentally stable as a Weasley can get!" she answered truthfully, coming to a state of true happiness that she hadn't hit in an extremely long time. It was at that moment that Professor McGonagall decided to dismiss the class.

"Did you catch any of the last part of that lecture?" Colin asked her worriedly, suddenly becoming aware of the fact that he had been talking and ignoring McGonagall for the last portion of the class.

"What do you think?" Ginny asked, deliberately rolling her eyes as she did so.

"Thanks for your help, Gin!" he muttered angrily, pushing passed her to run off after someone else who had just left the classroom without so much as a goodbye.

"See you later, Colin!" she called after him instinctively, hoping he wasn't too upset with her.

"Gin!" she heard Harry's cheerful voice calling her, causing her stomach to turn over uncomfortably. Turning around she smiled.

"Hullo, Harry," she greeted, not really sure of what to say to him lately. His presence often made her yearn to be anywhere else but with him, which was an unusual feeling for her.

"Excited for Hogsmeade these Saturday?" he offered cheerily, a huge smile breaking out onto his face like it would on a big, fluffy dog you'd take home from the pound. She smiled back.

"Couldn't be a bigger jumble of nerves!" she informed him, laughing as if it was a joke, though knowing that it was not.

"Oh, don't be nervous, Ginny. There's nothing to be nervous about," he added, moving in closer to her in what seemed to be a romantically inclined way. As his head bent down close to hers she could have sworn she heard Colin yelling her name, causing her to turn her face in the other direction.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Harry! That's Colin calling me. I promised him I'd let him copy the rest of my Transfiguration notes; the fool talked through the entire end of the lecture! Anyway, see you Saturday!" she added, becoming overly cheery as she moved up to give him hug. Bounding down the hall after Colin she could feel Harry's confused eyes burning holes into her back, but she chose to ignore it. Finding Colin, she made sure to pretend that she was giving him Transfiguration notes in case that Harry saw her anywhere.

"Ginny, you didn't finish your notes either, so I don't see why you are trying to help me," Colin informed her, dreadfully confused.

"That's right, Colin. All you have to do is flick your wrist three times and say _plianthanium_ and you've just transfigured a needle into a quill. Dreadfully helpful, that one is!" she said loudly in case anyone was listening in on their conversation, earning herself even more confused stares from Colin. "There you go, you've got it! I'm sorry, Colin, but I must go now. Please be sure to return my notes when you've finished with them! Bye!" she added before bounding out of his sight also, only this time she hadn't really lied to get away from him. She did, indeed, need to head towards her detention with Snape before she ended up being any later than she was going to be. Entering the Potions Dungeon, she realized that she was the only one in the room and breathed a sigh of relief as she realized that she had arrived earlier than planned.

"What is Weasley doing here?" she heard the voice of Draco Malfoy echo from behind her, causing her to jump. Turning around she saw Draco and Snape entering the room. Confused, she waited for Snape to answer.

"Ms. Weasley earned herself a detention earlier on this week and is serving her time now. Sit down so I can inform you two what you will be doing," he ordered, causing Draco to comply. "Malfoy, you are to sit here at my desk and correct these homework papers from the sixth years down. The key is here. You may get to work now," he ordered in such a way that it didn't even come off as an order, but still caused one to do what was asked without argument, "And Ms. Weasley, I have decided to give you the task of alphabetizing all of the shelves in this room– _without_ magic," he muttered cruelly. Ginny didn't say a single word. Handing her wand over to Snape, she moved towards a shelf and began to study the contents there, not noticing that Snape had left the room, nor the fact that he seemed to have whispered something to Draco as he did so. Hearing the sound of a quill scratching quickly against parchment, she bit her lower lip out of frustration.

"Might want to hurry up with the organization, Virginia, else you might find yourself in here all night," Malfoy advised without even glancing up from his paper. The eerie calmness of his voice sent unpleasant shivers down her spine, causing her to almost drop one of the bottles of Snape's precious ingredients that she had been holding in her hands.

"Thanks for the warning, Malfoy. I'll be sure to heed your advice," she added sarcastically as she sent him mental glares through her back, hoping that he could at least feel them, but knowing he couldn't.

"You? Young Virginia Weasley, the most foolish of the Weasley bunch, is blinded enough to think that she would actually listen to my advice? I think not," he spat out at her as he moved from behind Snape's desk and crossed over to her.

"I have no idea what you're implying towards, _Malfoy_," she spat out with equal contempt, setting the glass vials back down on the shelf to keep from breaking them.

"Don't act like such an innocent; we both know that's not how it is," Draco altercated, glaring at her as if she had become something cheap; unworthy.

"I don't know what you're on about, or what the hell it is you think you're achieving by talking to me like I'm some...piece of filth that can be trampled all over, Draco Malfoy, but I assure you that it better stop soon or there _WILL_ be hell to pay," she muttered in a calm, but firm voice, her eyes connecting with his firmly and unmoving. Draco reached into a hidden pocket within his robes and pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper.

"Found this on Snape's desk. It was probably confiscated in one of his classes. It reads: _Did you hear about Harry Potter and the little Weasley? Yup! I heard it too! A date! And to Hogsmeade, this weekend!! Pass it on!_ I think that one speaks for itself. You know what you are? You're a whore, Virginia. A cheap, little whore who can be used and abused by anyone who.." but he didn't get to finish that sentence for Ginny had already proceeded to make the palm of her hand contact with Draco's left cheek.

"Don't you ever, and I mean_ ever_, talk to me like that again, Malfoy, if you want to continue living with all of your limbs intact," Ginny bit out, glaring up at him with such a bitter fury that caused him to recoil back to Snape's desk without a glance back.

It wasn't too long before Draco finished correcting Snape's class papers, though Ginny didn't notice him leave the dungeon, nor did she notice him drop a diary on the ground as he left, for she was too far into organizing that she didn't have a chance to think of anything except the letter that came after T. Eventually she did notice being alone in an empty dungeon, giving her goose bumps. Her eyes, loosely scanning the room, fell onto a small, leather bound diary lying on the floor towards the middle of the room. Remembering that she didn't have her wand to 'accio' it towards her, she moved over to it with the last of Snape's Uroplata eyes in hand. Picking the book up with her unoccupied hand and flipping it open carefully, she dropped the glass bottle to the ground with a deafening shatter as the words '_hullo, Virginia'_ appeared, as if being written by a ghost, on the first page.

  
  
  



	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is JK's. Of course. Yadda yadda...

A/N: Wow, this one certainly took forever! I'm sorry guys!! But I had to make it great. It's unbeta'd, so it'll probably change greatly by the time I switch it on over to Fictionally. Anyway I'm sorry about the wait, please review though!! It keeps me wanting to write more....and even if you're just going to flame, I do take criticism...

Ill Fated For Life,

-Princess

Chapter 5

Ginny awoke, sweat dripping off of her face in a somewhat coordinated manner. Her pupils were dilated, and pulsating chills slithered down her spine, creating a very horrified expression across her face. Looking around, she noticed that she was lying in the middle of her Gryffindor-decorated bed and let out a sigh of relief. Her red hair spilled down her shoulders and across her face, giving her skin a pale complexion like that of an innocent lamb tainted by crimson blood. Standing up from the bed, she walked towards the bathrooms and pressed the icy cold water from the faucets against her face and neck in order to wake herself fully.

"Ginny! You're awake! Gosh, you must've really taken alot of that Sleeping Drought. You've been out for thirteen hours now!" Silvie Lewton, a fellow sixth year Gryffindor, exclaimed as she entered the bathroom. Ginny stared at her in confusion.

"What? I drank a Sleeping Drought?" Ginny asked, rubbing her temples while she tried to remember anything from the past day.

"Yea, you don't remember? Malfoy brought you to me after your detention and said that you had picked up a bottle of one of Snape's potions instead of your bottle of water and then passed out," Silvie explained.

"Wait, so I've already served my detentio...Oh. Oh my. Did I have a, you know, diary-type thing with me at all?" Ginny asked, suddenly recalling the truth of what had happened the evening before.

"Oh! Yes, actually, you did! It's in the hat box underneath your bed. Don't worry, I didn't peek," she teased as Ginny turned and ran back up to her room. Ignoring the happy gawks from the other girls who noticed her awake, she reached under her bed and pulled out a black, leather diary.

_Hello again, Virginia_...

Slamming the book back shut, she ran a hand through her hair and smiled an insane, unbelieving smile.

"QUICK! Does anybody have a quill?" she asked hurriedly, hugging the journal to herself in an attempt to keep anyone from snatching the marvelous creation from her. "HELLO?? Give me a quill!" she practically screamed. When one of the girls finally tossed her a bottle of ink and a quill, she ripped the diary open again and began to write.

_Tom, is that you?_ She wrote, waiting patiently for any sort of response.

_So, you have not forgotten me..._ was the quick and unwavering response.

_Oh Tom! I thought we'd never meet again!_ She responded giddily, not caring to notice how different Tom's handwriting was from before.

_You doubted even after I promised you I'd come back?_ Ginny frowned and bit her lip, pausing to think before she began to spill any more information to him.

_I'm sorry, Tom, but it been over five years since your promise._ She answered truthfully, knowing that she really could never purposely lie to him.

_Oh, I see. I'm so sorry to have bothered you then.. Goodbye, Virginia._ Ginny's heart dropped. She stared at the page, watching Tom's writing appear fully for a few seconds, not sure how to respond. Here was the man she had devoted herself to so willingly five years ago, but she had been cured of him, or so everyone had said; wouldn't it be unhealthy of her to see him again?

_No! Wait...I don't want you to go; I miss having a person to talk to who actually listens to what I have to say!_ She replied finally.

_What? That's a complete lie!!_ Tom answered, throwing Ginny off guard for a second.

_What?_ She asked curiously, wondering what he could have meant when he said she lied.

_I mean, someone has mentioned to me that you and Draco Malfoy had gotten pretty close..._ he responding, shedding some light upon her.

_Emphasis on had. I mean, he was almost as easy to talk to as you, but...ugh, the boy hates me! And the feelings are just about mutual._ She responded, suddenly becoming frustrated with Tom for no real reason at all.

_Oh. Well, I'm sorry to hear you feel that way. I must be going now, however. Goodbye, my sweet.. _

And the words ended there. Ginny stared at the diary, tears forming in her eyes from her lack of blinking as she waited for the words to disappear. When they didn't, she raised an eyebrow in worry and wonder.

_Tom, are you there? Why didn't the words disappear? Tom??_ But there was no reply.Looking around, she almost panicked, scared that someone might actually discover her secret this time.

"No, I wont let that happen," she muttered to herself as she pulled out a Pink sweater with a puke green 'G' on it and stuffed the diary inside one of the sleeves. Wrapping it up tightly, she shoved it underneath her pillow, making sure nobody was around to watch her do so.__

_ "_Ginny!" a voice came blaringly from behind her, causing her to jump and flip around.

"What did you see? It was nothing!" she bit out guiltily, grabbing on tightly to the pillow behind her. Hermione stared at her, a hint of worry hidden in her eyes.

"Nothing, what are you talking about, Gin?" she asked, crossing her arms in a patronizing way_. _Ginny just shook her head to signal that it was nothing. "Oh, okay. Well, aren't you coming?" she asked excitedly.

"Coming with you where?" Ginny asked, wondering what Hermione was so happy about.

"You're not coming with _me_ anywhere; you've got a date with Harry today, you do remember?" Hermione asked seriously, her mind once again questioning Ginny's health. Ginny's eyes became wide as saucers as she looked to the calendar hanging on the wall.

"Oh, bloody hell! I completely forgot! This is definitely not my day. How much Tom do I have?" Ginny asked hurriedly as she jumped from her bed and grabbed wildly for her clothes.

"Excuse me?" Hermione was forced to ask once again. Ginny cocked her brow at her curiously. "You just asked me how much Tom you had," Hermione informed her. Ginny dropped the skirt she was holding in shock, but began to laugh shrilly.

"No I didn't! You've just heard wrong is all! How silly would that have been? Me, asking you how much Tom I had! It's laughable!" she babbled, trying to be as convincing as possible.

"Oh, okay. Well you have about five minutes. I'll be waiting for you down in the common room," as Hermione exited the room, Ginny fell to the floor in relief.

Light snow had begun to fall as Harry Potter helped Ginny Weasley down from the carriages that had transported many of the Hogwarts students to Hogsmeade for the day. The lightly colored marble walkway was barely visible by the time they had headed down near all of the shops.

"Well, mate, we'll leave the two of you alone. Byea Gin!" her brother informed the two of them as he directed Hermione off to a small shop that looked quite like a library.

"Wow, Ron must really be in love! I haven't seen him enter a library of his own accord since, well, ever!" Ginny exclaimed as she clutched tightly onto the bag that was at her side. 

"Nah. I've seen Ron enter the library many a time. Especially when we're looking for information on, well, You-Know-Who," Harry informed her nonchalantly, unaware that his words had just had a bad affect on Ginny.

"Oh, well, sorry," she said as she directed off towards The Three Broomsticks, Harry following closely behind. 

"I'm sorry, Gin! I didn't mean anything by it. I just let my bloody mouth get ahead of my brain. Forgive me?" he begged, smiling that amazingly innocent smile of his, and melting Ginny's heart.

"Oh, of course Harry! I could never stay mad at you!" she smiled, hitting him playfully on the shoulder. Harry had just reached over to begin tickling her when Madam Rosmerta stopped at their table.

"Anything I can help you with, dearies?" she asked them curiously, an odd twinkle hidden in her eyes as she studied them. Something about it brought a blush to both Harry and Ginny's cheeks.

"Yes please, I'll have a Butterbeer," Ginny said eagerly without a second thought.

"Make that two," Harry said, smiling at Ginny as he playfully kicked her from underneath the table.

"That'll be four sickles," she said expectantly as she jotted down their order. Ginny began to reach for her pocket book, but it was too late for Harry had already paid for both of them.

"Oh, thank you, Harry!" Ginny muttered happily, reciting word for word exactly what she had in her many dreams about this date. 

"Anything to make you happy. Oh, and I forgot, I, er, got this for you," he added as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a slightly crumpled red rose. Ginny's smile never wavered, though inside her spirits dropped a little. 

"It's beautiful!" she lied easily, taking it from him and immediately smelling it as all of the other women who received roses would do.She didn't mean to be negative about it, it's the thought that counts, but the very thought of it was so unoriginal. He had no doubt gone to her brother for help. "So, how has Quidditch practice been going?" Ginny asked, trying to change the subject to something easier to talk about. 

"It's been going smoothly. I reckon it'll be easy to defeat the Hufflepuffs. I mean they have great offensives, but their defense really bites," Harry began. Ginny smiled and listened intently as she sipped on her butterbeer. She was happy to get him talking about anything but what could be going on between them, though she'd never admit that to anyone who asked her. "...And then Seamus will swerve to the left and the game'll be ours!" he finished.

"That's an awesome play, but what are you going to do if Justin from the other team gets possession of the quaffle instead of Samantha, then you're play is doomed," Ginny muttered offhand, as if it would be something anyone could catch.

"Great point. You see, Gin! That's why we need you back on the team; you're great at catching flaws in some of the plays! Gosh, you try talking to Lavender about any of this stuff and she just giggles and says something about a sniffle, whatever that is," Harry laughed.

"Let's go for a walk," Ginny said suddenly, as she gathered her stuff and headed for the door as if she knew Harry would follow her, which he did.

"Sure, where to?" he asked curiously, obviously trying to make a great impression on her. What he didn't realize was that once you've already made an impression with a friend, there's no way of changing that when you want something more. First impressions always last.

"I don't care. Anywhere," she answered wistfully, taking deep breaths of the icy cold air. She followed Harry as he directed her around, neither of them speaking a word. As soon as they were in an area devoid of students, Harry stopped and turned to face her.

"Ginny, I have a question for you," he said after he got enough nerve to break the silence. Ginny's stomach did somersaults. 

"Okay. ask away, Harry," she said, trying to sound as hopeful as possible.Taking his glasses off, he stared at her with those amazingly bright green eyes.

"I really like you, Ginny, and I know you like me too. Or at least you did. And when two people like each other, they usually become boyfriend and girlfriend, kind of like Ron and Hermione, you know? I mean the two of them didn't like each other at all and now look at them!_" _he babbled, losing the eye contact he had with her.

"Harry Potter, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Ginny asked him, her voice not succeeding in hiding her amusement.

"That would be what I am asking, yes," he said added, his voice hopeful.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend! Nothing could make me any more happy than that!" she smiled up at him, not believing that her wish had just been granted. Reaching her hand out, she connected it with Harry's, feeling a spark of fire light between them.It was as if the dully lit sun disappeared from the sky and was replaced with a deep blanket of royal purple as the stars danced wildly around them. Misty green eyes caught milky brown eyes in attempt to finish the beautiful, waltzing masterpiece, and causing everything else around them to disappear until it was just the two of them standing in the deserted area. Her eyes fluttering closed, Ginny allowed a smile to sneak out to her lips in anticipation of their first real kiss. Harry's hands found her shoulders, and she could tell he was moving his head in towards hers. This was it, the real moment. This was what she had been dreaming about since day one. Only a few more seconds until their lips would meet. She expected it to be bliss; a feeling unlike any other in the world. What she hadn't expected was to feel a cold, leathery material pressed against her lips.

"Sorry to interrupt, Virginia, but you seemed to have dropped this a few feet away," came Draco Malfoy's syrupy voice. Ginny opened her eyes reluctantly to see what he was talking about, only to begin snatching wildly at her diary.

"How the hell did you know this was mine?" she asked accusingly, ignoring Harry's curious stares. 

"I guessed. I mean you and Potter _are_ the only ones in this area, and I only hope that Potter, here, isn't sissy enough to keep a diary," he insulted, allowing Ginny to snatch the diary out of his hands without taunting at all.

"I don't believe you. You read it, didn't you?" she asked, her voice reaching a panic. Draco smirked at her.

"Of _course _not, why would I ever do anything like that?" he drawled lazily, not convincing Ginny in the slightest.

"You liar! Why should I believe the likes of you?" Ginny countered, clutching onto the diary as if it was something of incredible value to the world. Draco turned around and began walking in the other direction, the direction in which all of the other students and professors were in, causing Ginny to follow heatedly.

"Believe what you want, Weasley," was all that he said, not turning to face her as an act of disgrace.

"Malfoy, you better hope for your dear, pretty face that you didn't read this, or I'll hex you so bad you wont know your head from your arse!" Ginny threatened, wand in hand. __

"Save the threats for later, Virginia. I'm sick of listening to you're silly babbling," and before Ginny could fire any spells in his direction, he disappeared into a carraige.

"Wow, Gin. I've never seen that side of you before," Harry added incredulously. Ginny bit her lip before turning to face him.

"Er, I'm sorry, Harry! It's just that Malfoy irritates me so badly sometimes, you know?" she asked as she found them an available carriage_._

"Yea, I understand, but you need to just ignore him, as Hermione would say," Harry preached carefully, doing his best to make sure Ginny didn't explode again. Smiling cooly, she sat back and clutched onto her diary for the rest of the ride.

The ride back to Hogwarts was a slow and quiet one, and as soon as Ginny arrived, she headed straight up to her room without a second glance towards Harry. Sitting on her bed, quill and ink in hand, she opened her diary in order to try and communicate with Tom once again. What was already written on the page shocked her.

_The reason, my dear, that the ink doesn't disappear is because I didn't have enough power left in me to make the same type of journal. These words will always stay, though I may not be present at all times. I'm everywhere, you know...and speaking of being everywhere, how was your date with Harry Potter?_ He asked. Ginny's heart flipped. She had no idea what to say.

_I..er..it was. It was fun, actually. I mean I tried to keep it as un-romance related as possible, but it ended with him asking me to be his girlfriend._ She responded finally.

_Oh. So, you said yes then, I expect?_ He asked, sending guilty shivers through Ginny's body.

_Yes, Tom. I said yes. But you've got to understa-_

_ No, it's quite fine. I understand, but just because Potter's a part of your life doesn't mean that I can't be, now, does it?_ Ginny's eyes opened wide. It was true, what he was saying. She could easily keep Tom a secret yet again, and besides, she did need someone she could spill her secret's to.

_No, you're right, it doesn't. And I do want you in my life, Tom! Believe me, I do!_

_ Good. You know that you can confide anything in me...ANYTHING...about anyone, right? And you'll help me to obtain any information I'll need to get out of here, wont you? You'll help me be with you...right?_

_ Yes, Tom...of course._

_ Yes, Tom...of course._

A smirk rose to Draco Malfoy's lips as he shut the pages of a thick, black diary he had just finished writing in. Picking up a piece of parchment, he wrote the words 'She'll do anything I ask' on it, and sent it off to his father. 

"Virginia...my sweet, stupid girl."


End file.
